Lies
by rainbowdash98
Summary: When Laney tries to keep Corey from finding out that she's been getting beaten by her boyfriend Jacob, Corey gets suspicious and tries to figures out what's going on. Corey X Laney
1. Chapter 1

Lies

Chapter 1

Laney's POV:

I stood up and felt blood coming down my forehead. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO EVER HANG OUT WITH COREY OR HIS DORKY FRIENDS AGAIN!" my boyfriend Jacob yelled. Tears dripped down my cheeks as he walked out of my room and out of my house. My phone buzzed, it was a text from Corey. "Lanes meet us for band practice in ten minutes." I sighed and replied ok. I went into the bathroom and just stared at myself in the mirror. There were cuts and bruises all over my forehead and face. I pull out my makeup bag and started to put cover up on the cuts and bruises. I didn't want the boys to find out what's been going on between me and Jacob. I only decided to date him because I knew that Corey would never like me and I probably should move on. I got dressed and headed out to Corey's house. As I was about to open the garage, I see Jacob looking really mad. "What did I say about seeing your dorky friends especially Corey?!" he yelled. I was very scared and backed away. "Hey who's Lanes talking to?" Corey said tuning his guitar. "I don't know but it doesn't sound good," Kin said. "This is what you get when you don't obey me!" Jacob said kicking me in the face. I was crying on the inside and outside. Jacob heard footsteps approaching the garage and ran away. Leaving me on the ground bleeding. "Hey Lane-" Corey stopped and picked me up. "Laney oh my god!" he said. "What happened?" Kin and Kon said running out and saw me all beat up. "Laney who did this to you?!" Corey said with anger. I couldn't speak I was hurt so bad. I passed out and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Laney's POV:

I woke up on Corey's bed and felt a bag of ice on my face. "Lanes are you ok?I heard Corey's soft say. I fell his hand on my hand and he looked worried. "Yeah," I said sitting up. "What happened to you?" Kin asked. _"Oh crap," _I thought. _"I can't tell them the truth!" "Jacob will kill me and the boys will flip out especially Corey."_ I snap back into reality. "Oh um I was in a car accident," l lied. I just lied there hoping they would buy it. "Oh jeeze," Kon said looking at my cuts. "I'm just glad your'e all right," Corey said. I smiled, "Hey could you guys give me a moment?" Corey asked. "Sure," Kin said and he and Kon walked out of his room. He smiled at me and put his hand on my cheek. "Lanes," he said softly. My face started turning red. "You know I care about you right?" I nodded my head. His face suddenly turned serious. "If anyone and I mean ANYONE tries to hurt you, tell me," he said. My eyes filled up with tears of relief and guilt. I stood up and hugged him. I felt his hands bring my face close to his. He kisses me softy for half a second. We pull back for air. "That was to let you know I really care about you Lanes," Corey said and hugged me again. That moment was great, but what I didn't know was a pink cell phone recording everything that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Trina's POV:

I hit stop on my video camera app on my phone. "This is totes going to ruin her!" I said evilly. "Um Trina how is this going to ruin them?" My dorky friend Mina asks. "I heard that Laney's boyfriend is abusive so when he sees this he will kill Laney and Corey and so Grojband will never play again!" I said. Mina suddenly felt worried and sighed. I typed in Jacob's phone number and sent the video to them. A few seconds later I get a text from Jacob that said "She is so dead!" "Yes she is," I said evilly.

Laney's POV:

It was my turn to sing a song now:

Evanescence - My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me...  
All of me...  
All of me...  
All...

When I was done, my phone buzzed and I looked at it. It was a text from Jacob. "Hey babe meet me at the park for a surprise," it said. My eyes filled up with tears and I put my bass away. "I have to go," I said quietly and I picked up my bass and walked to the park.

Corey's POV:

I was really worried about Laney. She hasn't been feeling like herself ever since she started dating Jacob. She has also coming to practice will a lot of make up on for some reason and when I notice the bruises, she says that she was in an accident or something. "I think Laney is in trouble," I say out loud. "What makes you think that?" Kin asked steeping off the stage. "She seemed sad when she said she had to leave and walked out slowly," I said. "Yeah whenever she wants to sing the songs are always so depressing," Kon said. "Maybe I should follow her," I say. "Not maybe you should follow her, maybe WE should follow her," Kin said. "We're all worried about her dude." So me Kin and Kon headed out to the body hurts my Lanes. Wait. Did I just call Lanes my Lanes? Oh crap... I think I might be falling for her...

Laney's POV:

When I got to the park I see Jacob with three other guys who looked really strong and violent. I started to sweat a little and felt like I was going to pass out. "H-Hey Jacob," I said nervously. "Grab her," Jacob said. One of the guys grabbed me and wouldn't let go. "What's going on?" I said and Jacob slapped me. "Shut up!" He said. Tears dripped down my face."How could you cheat on me?" He yelled angrily. "I never cheated on you," I said. He punched me in the face and I coughed up blood. Then he pulled out his phone and showed me a video of Corey talking to me and me and him kissing and hugging. My stomach turned into a knot because I knew I was screwed. The guy that was holding me, threw me down on the hard concrete. I was in so much pain that I threw up a lot of blood. All three of the boys started to kick me a lot. I was crying and begging them to stop and of course they wouldn't listen. "Let's end this," Jacob said and pulled out a knife and was about to stab me. I just closed my eyes and waited for the end of me when I heard a thud. I stood up and saw the guy that threw me on the ground, bleeding like crap. Jacob kicked me back down and put his foot on my back holding me down. "Get your hands off of our friend!" Kin said looking really pissed. The other guy ran after Kin holding a knife when suddenly be got punched in the face by Kon. The guy fell to the ground unconscious. Jacob got really mad and Kin and Kon started running after him. Jacob pointed the knife towards my neck. The boys stopped, "Come any closer and Lanes gets it!" He said with anger. Corey was standing right behind him with a branch in his hand. "Only I call her that!" He yelled and hit Jacob in the face causing him to be knocked out and giving him a nose bleed. I stood up slowly and fell. "I got ya," Corey said and took my hand. We both stood up and I just looked at him. My body felt limp and weak. He picked me up and we all went back to his house.

Corey's POV:

I'm feeling all sorts of emotions. Anger, sadness, lovesick, and scared. Laney was lying on the couch staring at her bloody cuts. I sit next to her and she was silent. "You ok?" I ask her. I put my arm around her and she lays her head on my shoulder. I feel her put her hand on my chest and slowly falls asleep. I wrapped my arms around her. My eyes start to droop and finally close.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Laney's POV:

I woke up in Corey's arms feeling sore. I smile and thought I was in a dream that I didn't want to end. "Hey," Corey said. I suddenly realized it wasn't a dream and sat up. "Hi," I said. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Good," I say. We both just look at each other. Finally Corey says something I knew he was going to say. "Why are you dating him when he hurts you and why didn't you tell me?" he asks. I dreaded those two questions. I looked at the ground and just spilled everything. "I dated him because I have had a crush on you forever and you never noticed," I said. Corey's face was a little red. "I was trying to forget about liking you so I dated Jacob but when he was beating me I was scared to tell you." I cried softly feeling horrible. Corey smiled softly turned my face to his. "I love you Lanes," he said hugging me.

Corey's POV:

After I heard everything, I felt a little angry for what Jacob did to Laney. She's the only girl I care about and now she finally told me what's been going on. I smiled at her and turned her head to mine and said: "I love you Lanes." The next thing I know is that I feel soft lips on mine. I notice the tears coming down Laney's face so I grab her and put her on top of me. She blushed when I grabbed her. We pulled back for air and blushed. Then we hear the garage door open and Kin and Kon come in the garage. "We're we interrupting anything?" Kon asked. I shook my head. "Anyway I got a call from the head of the Peaceville ballroom and he said that he needed a band to play," Kin said. "Oh cool," I say. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets practice!" Laney says happily. Wow she seems normal again," I thought. "So what should we play?" Laney asks me. I think for a moment and suddenly have an idea. "I have just the thing and pulled out my notebook, and we all started to play.

Discord:

I'm not a fan of puppeteers,  
but I've/I have a nagging fear  
someone else is pulling at the strings

Something terrible is going down  
through the entire town  
wreaking anarchy and all it brings

[Chorus]  
I can't sit idly  
no I can't move at all  
I curse the name  
the one behind it all

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
of a summer afternoon

Discord, whatever did we do  
to make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone  
or are we just a stepping stone  
for taking back the throne

Discord, we won't take it any more,  
so take your tyranny away!

(Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd)

I'm fine with changing status quo  
but not in letting go  
now the world is getting torn apart

A terrible catastrophe  
played by a symphony  
what a terrifying work of art

[Chorus]  
I can't sit idly  
no I can't move at all  
I curse the name  
the one behind it all

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
of a summer afternoon

Discord, whatever did we do  
to make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone  
or are we just a stepping stone  
for taking back the throne

Discord, we won't take it any more,  
so take your tyranny away!

(Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd)

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
And sleeping in the middle  
of a summer afternoon

Discord, whatever did we do  
to make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone  
or are we just a stepping stone  
for taking back the throne

Discord, we won't take it any more,  
so take your tyranny away!

Laney's POV:

I put my bass away and headed home. I had to get ready for the big night tonight. For some reason I feel really happy and excited to go to this gig tonight. I put down my bass in my room and opened up my closet. I noticed a strapless evergreen gown at the very end of all my dresses. I had my mom wash the dress while I went in the shower to wash my hair. I combed my hair and put it into a ponytail that laid on my shoulder. I put on my makeup and did my nails. Normally I don't like all this girly crap, but tonight was really important to me. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room and locked the door. I took off my towel and got my under wear and bra on. I just looked at the dress and had second thoughts of bailing. "I can't let Corey down," I said to myself and carefully put on the gown so I wouldn't mess up my hair. I put on black heels, grabbed my bass, and headed to Corey's house. I banged on the garage door and waited. Corey opened the door and just stared at me in amazement and was blushing. I smiled, "You ready for this gig?" I asked. "Uh... Yeah!" Corey said nervously.

Nobody's POV:

All three boys stared at Laney. They've never seen her in a ball gown before. They all got in Trina's car and she was force to drive them there. Corey put one arm over Laneys shoulder and she blushed hard. All of Grojband thought everything was going to be fine, but everything wasn't going to be fine. What they didn't know was that a black car was following them and in that black car, was Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Corey's POV:

"Thank you Peacville!" I say and throw my guitar pick into the crowd. I saw Laney with a shocked look on her face. "Lanes what's the matter?" She points at Kin who's lying on the ground bleeding like crazy. "Oh my god!" I say. Then there were multiple gun shots in the audience and they all left. When everything was cleared, I saw Jacob, his two guys, and the newmans holding guns and smiling evilly. "You!" I say angrily and take Laney's hand and run backstage to take cover. Kon picked up Kin who was bleeding like crazy ran backstage. "What the heck is going on?!" Kon said. "I don't know!" Laney said scared. Gun shots started firing backstage. "Give me back my girl and we can be done here!" I heard Jacob's raging voice say. "What are we going to do?" Laney said with tears running down her face. I could tell she was scared to death. I look around and see a crate nearby and run to it quickly and dodged the bullets. I opened it up with a crow bar and saw four guns inside. I grabbed them. "We're going to fight back," I said. "Are you crazy?!" Kin said standing up and holding his arm. "No," I say. "I have a crazy plan that just might work."

Laney's POV:

I look up at Corey and smile at him when he said that. We all grab a gun and ran back to the stage. I start shooting at the two guys that were shooting at Kin and Kon. I got them in the head and they fell dead bleeding. I clock my gun, "Two down, five to go," I say looking at Jacob and the newmans. I looked at Kin who's arm was bleeding. Just then when I didn't pay attention I felt two hands grab my waist and cover my mouth. I looked and it was Lenny who was holding a gun to my head and I was scared to death. "AHHH!" I heard Corey scream in pain and saw him get shot in the stomach. "Corey!" I scream muffled by Lenny's hand over my mouth. He got up slowly and clocked his gun. He saw me with the gun to my head and looked shocked. Jacob was pointing a gun to him and was really mad. "Drop the gun, and you and Laney won't get killed," he said.

Corey's POV:

I just stood there with the gun still in my hand. Thoughts were running around in my mind. "What do I do?!" I was panicking a little. I see Lenny clock the gun and Laney was starting to cry. Then I hear a gun clock and shoot. I freaked out a little bit, but saw Lenny dead on the ground and Laney ran up to me hugging me tight. "Got him," Kon said clocking the gun and shot Kim and Konnie. They fell dead on the floor. Carrie and Jacob clocked their guns and started shooting at us. We all hid behind the drum set. I don't think that Kin can go on much longer, Kon is out of bullets, I'm bleeding from the stomach and starting to faint, and Laney is scared to death. The next thing I know, everything goes black.

Laney's POV:

Oh my god! Corey passed out. All of my sadness and sorrow turned into rage and pain. I picked up my gun, clocked it and looked to see Carrie waiting for one of us to come out. "Come on Laney! Give up already you whore!" Jacob said. I feel really angry and start shooting randomly without thinking. I start shooting again and head nothing coming out. "Crap out of bullets," I say to myself. I see a shadow cast over me and I look behind to see Carrie about to shoot me. "Laney!" Kon said and threw me Kin's gun. I caught it and shot it instantly. I saw Carrie's head literally explode and dead on the ground. "Oh man you shot her head off," Kon said. I smile feeling good when suddenly Jacob smacked the gun out of my hand. He shot Kon in the leg and he screamed in pain. He put the gun down and started to choke me and punch me in the face so I couldn't move when he'd shoot me. He put his foot on my back and clocked his gun that was pointing at my head. "Say goodbye Lanes," he said. I just closed my eyes waiting for the worst to come when suddenly I hear a gun shot. I stood up and noticed I wasn't dead. "Don't you call Laney that name..." I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around to see Corey holding up his gun. He dropped the gun and slowly dropped to his knees. I called an ambulance and the paramedics took the boys in. They let me ride in the ambulance and I held onto Corey's hand the whole ride to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Laney's POV:

I've been in the waiting room for two hours worried sick. The doctor came out. "Are they ok?!" I yell. "Your two other friends are completely fine and can be taken home tonight," he said. I sighed in relief that Kin and Kon were ok. "But as for your other friend," the doctor started and my eyes filled up with tears. "He will have to stay in the hospital for a few days." I sigh in relief and the doctor leaded me into the room where the boys were. Kin had a bandage wrapped around his arm and Kin had a bandage wrapped around his leg. "Hey guys," I said. "Hi," Kin said looking up. "How are you guys doing?" I asked. "Pretty good," Kon said. "Our wounds have been healing." "Where's Corey?" I ask. "Just waking up from the surgery because they had to the bullet out of his stomach and he's ok," Kin said. I walked over and saw Corey open his eyes slowly and sit up. "Hey Core," I said happily. "L-Laney?" He said. I lay me head on his chest and he strokes his fingers through my red hair. "I'm so happy you're alright," I say. "Yeah same thing about you," he says. I blush and I felt something rubbing on my waist. I look and see Corey's other hand on my waist and I blush harder. "Corey," I start to sweat. "Yeah Lanes?" He said. I take a deep breath and just let all my feelings go. "Ever since we started Grojband when we were twelve, I have always loved you a lot." I was blushing and sweating at the same time. Corey just stood there not saying anything.

Corey's POV:

Laney just said she love me! Wasn't expecting that. I smile at her as she blushed. I bring her face closer to mine and I put my lips on her. "I love you too Lanes," I say. We start to make out for a couple of seconds and then we pulled away for air. She hugs me. "Ok Ms. Penn visiting hours are over you'll have to come back tomorrow," said the nurse. I hug Laney good bye and Kin and Kon follow her."See ya dude," Kin said. I waved goodbye and fell asleep.

Laney's POV:

Kin and Kon walked home since they lived close to the hospital. I walked home by myself and it was dark. I walked into my house and locked the front door and walked into my room. I took off my dress and put on a tank top and shorts. Just as I put my dress away I hear someone calling my name. "Laney..." the mysterious voice said. I grew terrified. "Who's there?" I said. My heart was racing and I was panting a bit. I feel hands on my waist and mouth. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Hey babe," I hear a very familiar voice say. "You," I say. It was Jacob and he turned on the light. His chest was bloody. "I thought you were dead!" I said while he was still holding me. "That's what you thought!" He yelled. "When Corey shot me in the chest, I only passed out." He threw me against the wall and took a knife and cut my neck. I screamed in pain, I kicked him off of me. I run for my life out of my room and went to Kin and Kon's house. I banged on the door like crazy until Kin opened the door.  
"Laney it's like 11:30 what's up?" he said half awake. "Jacob is trying to kill me!" I yell. Kin's eyes widened and was startled and noticed my neck. "What happened to you?!" He yelled and Kon came downstairs. "Jacob cut my neck with a knife now lets get out of here now!" I yell. The boys nodded.

Nobody's POV:

Laney jumped into her car and so did Kin and Kon. "It's a good thing I can drive!" Laney said starting the car. They drove to the hospital to warn Corey what was happening. As they were driving they heard a big pop coming from back of the car. "What was that?!" Kon yelled. There was three more pops and the car stopped completely. Laney got out of the car to see what happened. "Oh crap! All four tires are popped!" she yelled. "Well the hospital isn't far from here let's just walk," Kin said. The three friends started walking to the hospital in the dark. Laney pulled out her phone and turned her flashlight app on so that they could see. They finally got to the hospital. Laney knocked on the front entrance door and a nurse came out. "Miss we are not accepting any visitors at this moment please leave," she said. "Nurse please my psychopath ex boyfriend is going to murder me, my friends, and my boyfriend!" She cried. The nurse looked startled and let us in. They ran to Corey's room and saw him sleeping. "Corey wake up!" Kon said shaking him. Corey woke up feeling startled. "What is it?" He said sounding a little annoyed. "Jacobs still alive and is going to kill us all!" Laney screams. "What?!" Corey said in anger. Then the lights go out completely and Laney feels someone grab her and she screams. "Laney!" Corey yelled and feels a slap come across his face. The lights come back on and Kin and Kon and Laney are knocked out and Jacob had a gun pointing at Corey. "You should have never messed with me..." He said clocking the gun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Corey's POV:

My heart is racing. Jacob is a psychopath! He's literally about to shoot me with a freakin gun. "Any last words?" Jacob said to me pointing the gun closer to my head. I notice that Laney is getting up and she looks like she is getting ready to charge. "You might want to tuck in your knees," I say. "Tuck in my knees?" Jacob said in confusion. Suddenly I saw Jacob grab his crotch, drop the gun, and fall to the ground. "That's what you get when you try to kill my boyfriend!" She yelled angrily kicking his crotch. I heard police sirens outside and suddenly two cops burst in my hospital room. "Are you folks ok?" The policeman said. "Yeah we're fine but that guy right there was trying to kill us," I say. The policeman cuff Jacob and take him out of the room. I look at Laney and she's panting feeling relieved that everything.

Laney's POV:

I am so tired and scared from everything. Corey stands up and give me a hug and I wrap my arms around his neck. He looks at me and puts his hands on my waist and kisses me. Corey stops and blushes. "Looks like everything is good between you two," Kin said. We both blush hard and the boys laugh. We all group hug, "Lets head home," I say. We all head home and I set up air mattresses in the garage. After a week, the boy's injuries are all healed and me and Corey were officially a couple.

(5 Years Later)

Laney's POV:

I'm now 21 years old and the boys have grown into real attractive young men. Especially my boyfriend Corey. I've changed a bit too. My body has a more feminine shape to it and my chest has gotten bigger and my hair has gotten longer. I was tuning my bass when Corey came up to me and was smiling. "Hi," he says. "Hey Core," I say strumming a note on my bass. He looks deep into my eyes and I look at Kin and Kon. They had excited looks on their faces. "Laney we've been together for five years now and I really love you so much that I think we should take this relationship further," he says. I knew he wasn't good with words sometimes but I didn't care. I put my bass down and smile. Corey then kneeled down and pulled out a box and opened it. "Lanes will you marry me?" He asked.

I just stood there, Corey was asking me to marry him! My eyes filled up with tears of joy. "Yes!" I said and I put the ring on my finger and I kiss him. We fall backwards on the stage but I didn't care. Kin and Kon cheered and were happy that we were now engaged. An awesome future ahead of us to be told. But that is for another story.

Corey's POV:

Thanks for coming out everyone!  
(Garage door shuts)

Hey guys rainbowdash98 here! Thanks so much for liking my story! Sorry about it being so short but I'm going to make a Lies part 2 story. Laney is going to get pregnant in Lies part 2 and it will have a lot of action in it! I need to finish Phantom Love first. When I'm done with that, I will make the first chapter of Lies part 2. So for now, THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE!


End file.
